The Result of Love
by Aligalloo
Summary: Hermione was born in 1959 instead of '79. She grows up and goes to Hogwarts with the Maurauders and Snape. Can she find love? Slightly AU. SSHG. This is NOT a Snily story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do I own Harry Potter? No I do not. **

Chapter 1

"Hello. Can we sit in this compartment? Everywhere else is full." the red-headed girl said. Hermione thought she looked like a potential friend in this strange new world. She was very pretty, with a petite frame, long red hair and strikingly green almond shaped eyes. She wasn't sure about her black-haired friend though

"Yes! Yes of course you can." she said in surprise. They walked in and sat down opposite her. The black-haired one immediately got out a book and began reading, "I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you Hermione Granger!" grinned the red-head. "I'm Lily Evans and this slimy haired git is my best friend Severus Snape."

The 'slimy haired git' bowed his head in greeting. "Come on Sev, say hello."

"Hi."

Hermione thought he was very interesting looking, with his jet black hair and long slightly hooked nose. Some would say ugly but she found a strange attractiveness in his imposing profile.

"So are you a muggleborn?" asked Lily.

"Yes I am. I got my Hogwarts letter only a couple of months ago. What about you?"

"I'm a muggleborn too! Sev here is half-blood. How much do you know about the wizarding world?"

"Just what I've read in the schoolbooks. You seem quite knowledgeable."

"Yes Sev has taught me a lot about the magical world. We've been best friends for a few years now."

"What house do you want to be in?" Hermione asked.

"Oh definitely Gryffindoor! It sounds by far the best although Severus prefers the sound of Slytherin. What about you?"

"I think any of the houses would be fun. I see myself in Gryffindoor or Ravenclaw most likely though."

"Anything from the trolley dears? Anything from the trolley?"

"Oh that'll be the lunch cart lady. Do you want anything? I recommend chocolate frogs, they're excellent." said Lily.

"That sounds nice. Thank you Lily."

Lily smirked knowingly, "Do you want anything Sev? How about some Bertie Botts? Remember the time you got a shampoo flavoured one?"

"Sure Lily. Whatever."

Hermione noticed he was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even really seem to hear what Lily was saying.

"You'll get used to him eventually Hermione, he's prickly at first but he's much more likeable once you get to know him."

"Will I get a chance to know him? Do you – d'you want me to be your friend?" Hermione was a bit in awe of this bubbly outgoing girl, something she'd never been.

"Of course! Whatever made you think otherwise? Anyway, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No. I'm an only child and I miss my parents terribly already! You?

"I have a sister called Petunia. She hates me because I'm a witch, thinks I'm a 'freak'.

"Oh that's terrible! It can't be true, did she say it to your face?"

"Oh yes." said the so far quiet Severus, "I was there. It was horrible."

"I'm very sorry. Maybe she'll come around?"

"Not likely." Lily sighed, "Oh well, it's over now and I only have to see her in the holidays. I don't really want to talk about it any more. What subjects do you think you'll like?"

"I quite fancy potions myself, although tranfiguration doesn't sound all bad." said Severus.

"I like the the sound of charms the most to be honest." Lily admitted.

"Oh I think it'll be tranfiguration for me." Hermione said, "Although all the subjects sound so interesting how could I ever choose a favourite? I've read and memorised all the set textbooks of course and I bought a couple of extra for light reading with my birthday money. Hogwarts: A History is so fascinating, it tells all about the school. Oh I'm so sorry, am I boring you?"

"No, no of course not!" said Lily, "I'm just wondering if we ought to be there soon, it's getting very dark outside!"

"Hey Hermione." said Severus

"Yes?"

"When is your birthday if you don't mind me asking?"

"19th September. You?"

"9th January. What year?"

"1959."

" Ah. Me and Lily are 1960."

"I think we should put on our robes now." said Lily. "Out Sev! You can come back when we call."

"Okay okay I'm leaving."

* * *

"Gryffindoor!

Hermione didn't think Lily had seen the sad look Severus sent her as she ran to sit down at the Gryffindoor table but she had and it hurt her heart to see him hurting like that, she could tell that he was half in love with Lily already. She was in Gryffindoor as well and they just had to wait and see where the Sorting Hat was going to put Severus.

"Slytherin!"

"Oh no! I was so hoping he'd be in Gryffindoor. Oh well, we can still be friends I'm sure." said Lily.

"Hello. I'm James Potter."

"I'm Lily Evans. Nice to meet you! Oh, and this is my friend Hermione Granger."

The Potter boy inclined his head politely to her, she didn't like the look of him, he was too cocky and overconfident.

"This is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

" Hello. "

"Howdy!"

"Nice to meet you two."

At that moment, there were exclamations of delight from all over the room as the food appeared out of thin air on the table. The headmaster Albus Dymbledore got up to say a few words and give out notices before proclaiming: "Dig in!"

* * *

"First years follow me! Quickly now! No dawdling."

"That's Lucius Malfoy, he comes from a very long line of 'pureblood' wizards." Potter whispered in Hermione's ear. "He's a Slytherin through and through."

"He can't be all that bad can he?"

"Oh I'm sure he can, I'd watch out for that one if I were you."

"Thank you James, I'll keep an eye on him."

Hermione still felt slightly uneasy about James Potter, he just had an air of being a spoiled child and getting whatever he wanted.

Hermione, Lily and the Potter boy and his friends were led to the Gryffindoor common room by Molly Prewett, a Gryffindoor prefect.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed, looking around at the wonderful read and gold interior of the common room.

"First year dormitories this way! Boys: to the left and down. Girls: same on your right. Your luggage has already been placed there, you'll find it waiting for you."

"Night Lily, Hermione." called James.

"Goodnight James" said Lily. Hermione just nodded.

"Isn't this just amazing being here? I never even knew magic existed a few months ago, and now look at me! At the finest wizarding school in the world!" Hermione said to Lily softly when they got to their dormitory.

"I know. I think we're going to have an amazing seven years here Hermione."

"You know what? I think we will. Good night Lily. Sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Hermione, same back to you."

**This is my first attempt at fanfiction writing. Please let me know if I did ok! I can't figure out how to make proper author's notes so this'll have to do. I intend this to be a mult chapter story but only if I think people are reading it so please review! **

**Just to clarify, Molly Prewett was not at Hogwarts when the Maurauders were I just made it so she was for the sake of my story. **

**Any questions please leave a review! Oh and no flames please, I am just starting out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Only the plot is mine. **

Chapter 2

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling so happy she couldn't figure out why for a moment. Suddenly she remembered! She was at Hogwarts and this was her first day of classes. She and Lily and tranfiguration first with Professor Mcgonagall – the Slytherin's were also in that class which meant possibly sitting with Severus. Hermione was glad about that as she had liked Severus on the train the day before, although he was quiet he had an air of mystery that she found fascinating.

"Come on sleepy head! Rise and shine!" she called to Lily – their beds were next to each other. "It's time for our first day of classes!"

"Ok, ok. I'm up! Stop hitting me!" Lily groaned. "What class do we have first?"

"Transfiguration with the Slytherins. I thought we could sit with Severus..?"

"Oh we''ll finally get to see him! I want to find how he's finding Hogwarts so far. I do hope he's made some friends in Slytherin..."

As that conversation was going on, they were getting dressed and gathering up their schoolbooks for the day ahead.

"Shall we go down to breakfast now?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm all ready."

They walked down the stairs and made their way through the castle without getting lost too many times, although the staircases did keep moving and Hermione found the portraits talking very disconcerting. They made it to the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindoor table.

Lily waved across at Severus and called out, "See you in tranfiguration!"

Severus barely looked up but nodded.

Suddenly! There was a loud noise of wings in the top of the hall and Hermione gasped, "Owls!"

"That'll be the post." Lily remarked. "I don't 'spect we'll get anything though."

She was right, they didn't. A tawny owl flew to Severus and dropped a package on his head though.

"I wonder what Sev's got?" Lily mused.

"Probably something from his family." Hermione said.

"Oh, no! His mother's dead and his father is... Abusive." Lily said quietly, looking around to make sure no one had heard her.

"Oh that's so sad. Does he have anyone he can confide in?"

"He has me and a old lady that lives near his house who he has a close friendship and now he has you also. He'll be ok, he always is." Lily explained.

"He just looks so sad sometimes, it makes me sad to see him like that."

"I know, I've heard him crying at night when he's stayed over."

* * *

At their first class they did sit with Severus and the whole class gasped in amazement as Professor McGonagall turned into a cat and back.

"I want to be able to do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Maybe you will be able to one day Miss...?"

"Granger, professor."

"Well if you work very hard I wouldn't be surprised if you do. You seem like a very smart girl Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed bright red. "Thank you professor! I'll do my best."

"Now, today we'll be turning matchsticks into needles. Mister Smith, would you be so kind as to come out here and hand out one of the matches from the box to each student? Thank you." Professor McGonagall said in her imposing way.

Hermione managed to turn her matchstick all pointy and silver on the first try and Lily managed it on her second try. Hermione was very proud of herself because she was only a muggleborn and didn't think that she had any of the advantages some people would have, having been brought up n the wizarding world.

* * *

Classes were over for the day and Hermione felt like getting some air. "Lily, do you want to go for a walk in the grounds with me?"

"Sure! Let's ask Severus too."

"Sev! Sev! Yoohoo. over here!" Lily yelled in his direction.

He quickly finished his conversation before moving over to them. "What Lily?"

"Do you want to come for a walk with us?" Lily asked.

"Yes of course! Let me just get my bag."

They walked out into the grounds in the bright Autumn sunlight in companionable silence until Hermione broke it.

"So how was your first day Severus?"

"It was great! I really enjoyed Slughorn's potion lesson, I found it fascinating. How about you two?"

"Oh I enjoyed everything except the flying lesson, I'm very afraid of heights you see." Hermione explained.

"History of Magic is so boring though!" Lily exclaimed.

"Well... I think the subject could be fascinating if it weren't taught by such a dreadfully dull person." Hermione protested.

What followed was a lively debate on how History of Magic could be improved with Severus adding thoughts only occasionally, he seemed to be lost in his own little world. They made it down to the lake and sat, dangling their feet in the water. Suddenly who should arrive but James Potter and his cronies!

Lily jumped to her feet and said, "Hello James, boys."

"Hi Lily, they all chorused. How are you today?"

"Fine, fine. We were just discussing what we thought of the classes. What do you think of History of Magic?"

Hermione's mind disengaged as Lily talked to the Maurauders, she was thinking about Severus and how he was always so quiet, she was going to make it her mission to get him to open out more and talk to her.

* * *

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I am enjoying myself immensely at Hogwarts. _

_The classes are so interesting! Transfiguration is my favourite so far – I managed to turn a match into a needle on my first try but professor McGonagall is so scary! _

_Charms is also fun with tiny Professor Flitwick – do you know, I think he might be a dwarf! We learnt how to levitate objects yesterday. _

_History of Magic is terribly dull, it's taught by a ghost! The story goes like this: Oneday the professor died in his sleep and didn't notice he'd died! He got up to teach the next morning and he didn't notice he was a ghost! Fancy that. _

_We also have had a flying lesson on brooms which terrified me as you know how afraid of heights I am!_

_I have made some lovely new friends Lily Evans and Severus Snape, Lily has the most beautiful red hair and green eyes and Severus is rather strange looking at first but once you get to know him he's really rather sweet. _

_I hope you are well and that I'll hear back from you soon._

_Your loving daughter,_

_Hermione_

Hermione looked at the letter with satisfaction as she rolled it up to send to her parents. She made her way to the owlery, only getting lost one time as she had been at Hogwarts a week already. A week! she thought. What a short time! It feels as if I've been here for years.

She gave the letter to her tawny owl Artemis and asked her to take it to her parents. Artemis nibbled her ear lightly before she took off.

And what a wonderful first week it's been! she thought to herself happily.

**Thank you for your support on the first chapter! I really appreciate it. If I am to continue with this story I'm going to need a beta, please let me know if you can do it. I don't need much help, just a couple of things. **

**You will recognise some situations from the first book in this chapter. **

**'Mister Smith' is completely made up for my enjoyment. **

**I have a vague idea where this story is going, I'm mostly going to be skimming through the first five years until Severus calls Lily a mudblood. If you have any scenes you want added, I'll do my best to put them in. **

**Sorry for the long author's note, I just needed to clear up those things. **

**Please please review! No flames though please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If I was a billionaire named J.K. Rowling, I would own this. Guess what? I'm not. **

Chapter 3

Hermione was lying in bed on Halloween morning thinking about her first two months at Hogwarts – the Maurauders' were treating Severus terribly and it was really bothering her. Lily didn't see it as they hid under a polite facade in front of her but when Hermione was alone with Severus they were horrible to him, the Potter boy and Sirius Black were the worst but Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew just sat and let the two of them call Severus the horrible name they'd come up with – Snivellus.

She wasn't sure where they'd come up with it but she could tell it hurt Severus as she'd come to get to know him pretty well over the last two months. She thought she might have a slight crush on him although she'd never tell him and she could tell he was in love with Lily.

At that moment she was disturbed by one of their other room-mates, Mallory Adams, "Come on Hermione. Wake up! It's breakfast time."

"I'm awake. Coming."

"Want me to wait for you?" asked Mallory.

"No it's fine, go ahead."

Mallory walked out the door of the dormitory while Hermione got out of bed and dressed, she had become quite a good friend, Hermione's favourite out of the girls in her year. She headed down do breakfast on her own and sat with Lily and Mallory when she got down to the Great Hall.

"Ooh look! Bats!" Hermione exclaimed in astonishment.

"It's Halloween today! Or have you forgotten?" Lily laughed.

"Oh um no it had slipped my mind for a moment there." Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Oh you're quite the joker aren't you Granger?" Came the cocky voice of none other than James Potter.

"Stuff off Potter, I don't want you here." Hermione said snidely.

"Hey! Hermione. James and the others have every right to sit wherever they want." Lily reprimanded rather harshly. "Come on, sit over here."

James sent a smug look at Hermione, "Sure Lily. Come on boys."

Hermione sat back down with a huff, surprised she'd been on her feet at all. Why couldn't Lily see just how bad those insufferable boys were?

Classes were the same as normal on Halloween with a few exceptions – Some of them were Halloween themed! McGonagall had them transfigure tiny toy bats into equally tiny pumpkins. In charms, they learnt the theory of the spell that animated the bats as it turned out they weren't real after all. By the feast in the evening, Hermione was exhausted but she enjoyed it all the same. When it ended she went up to the dormitory to write a letter to her parents.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I am very well. _

_I am writing this on Halloween after the feast – it was amazing! There were live bats everywhere and enormous glowing pumpkins all over the Great Hall. _

_I have had the most wonderful first 2 months here at Hogwarts but I am writing to you specifically about a problem I have: make that several problems. _

_You may remember me having talked about James Potter and his cronies in some of my previous letters? Well they're at it again. They insist on calling poor Severus, Snivellus and although he tries to hide it, I can see that it hurts him. The worst thing about it all is that Lily seems to think they can do no wrong! Always talking about them, especially Sirius Black. I was wondering if you had any advice on how to deal with Potter's gang? They're quite getting me down. _

_Love you and miss you both,_

_Hermione_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am glad your classes are coming along so well and that Halloween was such fun! Your father and I are fine, he's getting into his Autumn gardening when he has breaks from work which isn't often if truth be told. _

_About your problem... The only thing I can think of to do is to try and convince Lily that these boys are bad news. If you don't manage that I think all you can do is be a friend for Severus and a shoulder (metaphorically of course) to cry on if he needs it. _

_I wish you luck and hope to hear from you soon. _

_I love you,_

_Mum _

_P.S. Dad says hi, he's busy at the moment. _

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute?" Hermione asked her friend a week or so later on their way to classes.

"Sure. Come over here. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about James Potter and his friends." muttered Hermione.

"What about them? I think they're perfectly respectable boys and good friends," Lily huffed slightly.

"Well have you noticed how they treat Severus? Like he's below them and they can't be seen with him for fear of 'tarnishing their reputation'?" Hermione was getting mad as she pleaded her case to Lily.

"Really? I don't believe you. They're always perfectly nice when I'm around them."

"You're not going to listen to me? That's all I get?" Hermione's voice was raising as she got madder.

"Unless you can prove your claims I will keep treating them like the nice boys they are. I'm not sure how you can see them as the bad guys in this, they haven't done anything wrong!"

"But that's where you're wrong Lily! They are horrible to him, they call him names and steal his books and trip him up..!"

"You know what? I though you were my friend! I though you had my back in everything." Lily said sadly.

"I am your friend! But I'm Severus's friend also and he doesn't deserve to be treated like that with you turning a blind eye."

"Well I believe in James and Sirius and unless you can convince me otherwise, I'm not turning my back on them.

"Fine! Don't listen to me!"

"I'm not going to! Don't worry." and with that, Lily stalked off without a backwards glance.

**I'm sorry this has been so long in coming! Writer's block and a lack of motivation and time are complete arses. I won't abandon this story but I do need to know if it's worth continuing? Or whether I should stop writing it... Oh and please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes/inconsistencies, I'm pretty much proofreading as I go. **

**Please leave a review! They are what make me write and without your reviews, I would've stopped after the first chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (I'm not gonna do a more complicated one – too lazy.)**

Chapter 4

After her fight with Lily, Hermione ran all the way to where she knew Severus would be: In the grounds under the big willow. She threw herself at him and sobbed, "Severus! Severus, I've had the most horrid fight with Lily."

Patting her back awkwardly, he said, " Are you ok? Need to talk?"

She detached herself from him with difficulty, "No I'm not really all right to be honest."

"Come sit over here," Severus pulled her to sit under the willow tree. "Now tell me all about it, and don't worry about hurting my feelings, I'm used to it."

"Well... I wanted to tell Lily how badly Potter and his friends have been treating you. No! Don't interrupt." He fell silent with a small sigh. "She j-just wouldn't l-listen! S-She's blinded by their air of n-niceness! I don't think she'll talk to either of us for a while unless we can prove how nasty they are."

"There now, I'm not worth ending your friendship with Lily for! I want you to go and fix this with her ok?" Severus said heavily.

"NO! I will not go and beg her to forgive me when she's treated both you and me horribly!" She cried out indignantly. "You're too good of a friend to lose and I'm sure she'd make me be friends with their gang. I don't want to be."

"Well do you think we can come up with a way to make her see how horrible they are?" Severus asked resignedly.

"Maybe. Plans aren't my strong point to be honest." She admitted. "Anyway, do you have any homework?"

"Actually yes I do, I'm struggling with transfiguration a bit. Could you help me?"

"Sure! If you help me with potions then yes."

"Ok. My books are in the common room. Should we go to the library?" Severus asked.

"Yes. Meet you there in 20 minutes."

"Sounds good." He smiled. Hermione was surprised to see him smile, she'd never seen a genuine smile on his face that wasn't a smirk. She thought it made his face look more attractive, reduced the

long nose a bit.

"Hermione! Can I talk to you?" It was Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm busy right now and I really have nothing to say to you." Hermione replied. It was the Wednesday before the Christmas holidays started and she was trying to get some work done before they left on Friday.

"Ok. Be like that. I was just going to invite you to my house for a couple of days in the holidays but if you don't want to come..."

"You don't talk to me for more than a month and expect everything to be fine and dandy?" Hermione exclaimed incredulously, "Really Lily, I thought you were smarter than that. Anyway, I already have plans for the holidays, Severus is staying at our house."

"You've stolen him from me? Why are you intent on making my life miserable? I've never done anything to you." She said angrily.

"Don't be ridiculous Lily Evans!" Hermione yelled. "What haven't you done to me? You've abandoned me because of Potter but more to the point, you've abandoned Severus who's been your friend for years! For the sake of a petty friendship with boys who are mean and cruel. Do you know what Severus has been doing? He's been crying into my shoulder because you've abandoned him! Have anything to say to that?"

"Well I never. I didn't think you could spin any more lies than you already had but that just topped it. I don't understand why you can't see that James and Sirius are really lovely, kind boys?" She said sadly.

"You know what Lily? I'm done. Don't speak to me until you've apologised to Severus and the next thing you say to me better be an apology. Oh and think on the fact that you've lost your best friends for them." Hermione said resolutely.

Lily turned around and stormed off. "And good riddance!" Hermione thought.

Hermione spent almost all her time with Severus in the two days before the holidays and they had fun together; studying and just talking for hours. They got on the train together and had a nice time on the way back to London, playing Exploding Snap and enjoying the other's company.

Hermione was thinking about how to approach the subject of what they should do about Lily's continued nastiness, "Hey Sev, do you think we can come up with a plan to make Lily see how horrible the boys are?"

"I dunno... I reckon we could. What do you have in mind?"

"Well, my idea was to have you acting as bait – not literally of course! But I get Lily to hide with me and see how they treat you when she's not around."

"You think she'll talk to you though? You made it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with her."

"Well see that's the problem isn't it... Oh well, let's think about it after the holidays."

"Sounds good. Your plan is excellent by the way."

"Thanks." She smiled at him and went back to her reading.

"Hermione! Over here! Oh honey, it's so good to see you..." Jean Granger gushed at her only daughter. "Oh and you must be Severus! It's good to meet you finally dear, we've heard so much about you."

"Hello Mrs Granger, Mr Granger. It's very nice to meet you," Severus said politely.

"Oh call me Jean dear." She said kindly.

"Hi mum, dad." Hermione hugged her parents tightly. "I've missed you!"

"We've missed you too. Shall we head home?" Mrs Granger asked.

"Sure, I'm ready if you are Sev." Hermione said.

"Have you ever been in a car Sev?" Hermione asked curiously as they walked towards the Grangers' car.

"Only once or twice. My father is a muggle but I grew up in the wizarding world and my mum didn't want me to be too exposed to muggles - she's a pureblood." He said almost bitterly.

"Do you want to sit in the front with Michael then dear?" Mrs Granger asked. "He can explain how the car works."

"Sure. That sounds like fun. Thanks Mrs - Jean"

**Hey people. Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews. They are the reason I write. :) **

**I know where I'm going with this but I don't know how to get so any help for scenes you'd like me to write would be much appreciated. **

**I will probably up this to a T rating at some point as soon as I put the two together but that won't be soon. **

**Please please please review! I'm really uncertain about this fanfic and I need to know if I should finish it. Sorry for the long author's notes – I needed to clarify a few things. **


End file.
